In order for a typical power electronics module to operate at working power levels, it is critical that the module's package be mounted to a temperature-controlled surface that can facilitate the removal of the resulting heat that will be generated. The mounting procedure for this installation generally requires that a package substrate and mounting plate meet flatness requirements, that the materials meet certain physical property requirements, that a sufficient thermal interface material is applied, and that the package be mounted with uniform and appropriate force.
In power electronics packages, it is common for the thermal interfaces to require 80 to 125 pounds-per-square-inch of pressure to ensure optimal performance. In order to achieve this pressure, screws are typically torqued (e.g., rotated by a screwdriver), which applies force at the mounting location. This force results in a pressure across the entire mounting area of the device. Unfortunately, the resultant pressure may not be uniformly applied.
A simple design, such as that illustrated by the prior art radio frequency (RF) power amplifier 100 of FIG. 1, can result in an installation where pressure is higher near the mounting holes 104A-D than in other locations on the bottom of the package. Further, such systems generally provide no safeguards against over-tightening of the package, which can result in any of a number of negative results such as plastic deformation or strain, for example. Indeed, it is very easy—and common—for a user to over-tighten a screw, thus causing damage.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a module package that can provide a solution to these problems.